The disclosure is directed to a multi-port memory, and more specifically, to a technology to allow a memory to function as a pseudo multi-port memory.
Pseudo two-port static random access memory (SRAM) is a technology that realizes the function of a pseudo two-port SRAM by using a memory macro of a single-port SRAM, which is widely used in the field of image processing field. The internal circuit of the pseudo two-port SRAM is configured to operate twice during one cycle of an external clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,643,330 (Patent Document 1) discloses a pseudo two-port SRAM that performs a read operation in synchronization with the rising edge of an external clock and performs a write operation in synchronization with the falling edge of the external clock.